militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anglo Marri wars
British Empire |combatant2=Independent Marri tribesmen |commander1=Sir John Keane in 1840 CE, Brigadier-General Macgregor in 1880 CE |commander2=Sardar Doda Khan Marri in 1840 CE |strength1= unknown |strength2=Thousand of Marri warriors and Allies |casualties1=unknown |casualties2= Marri won }} The Anglo Marri wars were three major military conflicts between the Marri Baluch tribesmen in the independent eastern Baluch tribal belt of what is now called North-Eastern region of Baluchistan Pakistan and the British Empire in 19th and 20th century. In these wars, the battle grounds mostly were in the hilly tribal areas of Kohistan-e-Marri and adjacent localities. These areas now comes under the administration control of Kohlu, Sibi, Bolan, Barkhan, Nasirabad and Dera Bugti districts of Baluchistan province. First Anglo Marri war - 1840 Scenario In the 4th decade of 19th century; Baluches had almost lost their national identity after the martyrdom of Mir Mehrab Khan (Baloch ruler) and subsequent British suzerainty over Kalat State.Baluchistan: Political Struggle by Justice Munir Ahmed Marri In the same times, without the consultation and agreement from Baluches, a type of mutual understanding had been formalized between the Anglo Raj and kingdom of Iran for the distribution of Balochistan territories between them for the best of their greater and longer interest in the region. The peoples of Kalat State and Baluch tribesmen felt that the British and Iranians are become master of their fate. According to Mir Khuda Bakhsh Marri, the invasions of Kalat State and the martyrdom of Mir Mehrab Khan at the hands of the British Army no doubt opened the doors of Balochistan to active British interference in political as well as military affairs and finally introduced British suzerainty, but at the same time, it generated reactionary feelings of nationalism among the Baluches.Search Lights on Baluches & Baluchistan, page-243 Cause The relations of Marri with the British commenced in 1840 CE with attacks made on the communications of Sir John Keane's army, after it had passed through the Bolan Pass.Encyclopedia of Britannica, 11th Edition In March 1840 CE, Sir John Keane had decided that there is a dire need to capture the Kahan and its fort from Marri tribesmen.Defense of Kahan by Charles Reynolds Williams Battles of Kahan An attempt was made by British Forces to punish the tribe, which ended in disastrous failure. Major Claiborne was repulsed in an attempt to storm the Naffusak Pass, losing 179 killed and 92 wounded out of 650. Many of his force died of heat and thirst. The fort of Kahan, which he was trying to relieve at the time, was forced to capitulate with the honors of war. Aftermath The First Anglo Marri war proved to be a disastrous campaign for the Anglo forces. Although they held remain occupant in the fort of Kahan through whole of time but in efforts to establish a proper safe passage to Kahan and continuous reinforcing the Kahan Regiment in a form of fresh food and blood, they had got the taste of failure. On the other side, Marri tribesmen had faced no such difficulties in their chain of supplies in the area. They were the native of the region and they were very well aware about the terrain of their hilly areas and they played as according to their planning. After this war, in 1843 CE, Marri once again gone in uprising against the British forces and they gave much trouble. This time, the cause of clashes was the occupancy of Sindh by the forces of British Empire. Being a Baluch tribe, Marri feel worries about the fate of their neighboring state and their Baluch ruler. Richard Isaac Bruce wites about the Marris:The Forward Policy and its results by Richard Isaac Bruce The Marris were considered absolutely incorrigible, and were proclaimed out lawed and blockaded on all sides. A proclamation was issued on the Sind Frontier offering a reward of ten rupees for the capture of any Marri. Second Anglo Marri war - 1880 In 1880 CE, during the Second Afghan War Marri tribesmen made frequent raids on the British line of communications, ending with the plunder of a treasure convoy. A force of 3070 British troops under Brigadier-General Macgregor marched through the country, and the tribe submitted and paid r1/4 lakh (£12,500) out of a fine of 2 lakhs (£20,000); they also gave hostages for their future good behavior. Third Anglo Marri war - 1917 During the World War I, the British Forces were facing a shortage of recruits for the war but Marri reluctant to join their ranks. Subsequently, clashes broke out in the tribal areas which lasted for many months under the leadership of General Mir Khuda e Dad Khan Marri, the grandfather of Mir Surat Khan Marri, and embraced martyrdom including two of his younger brothers Mir Bevergh Khan Marri Grand father of Colonel Mir Sardar Khan Marri and Mir Nehalan Khan Marri, besides other Marri tribesmen, who fought bravely till their death. Hundreds died from both side. At last Marri tribe agreed to support the British Forces and were paid money in this regard but they refused to send their youth in the war for the sake of British crown. See also *Marri References Bibliography * Defence of Kahan by Charles Reynolds Williams *'The Gazetteer of Baluchistan (Sibi)', Gosha-e-Adab publication, Quetta, 1986 (First 1906) *'Imperial Gazetteer of India Provincial Series (Baluchistan)', Sheikh Mubarak Ali, Lahore, 1976 (First 1908) *'Baluchistan Historical & Political Processes' by A.B. Anwar, New Century Publications London, 1985 *'The Forward Policy' by Richard Isaac Bruce, Gosha-e-Adab publication, Quetta, 1977 (First 1900)http://openlibrary.org/b/OL4708666M * Marri Baloch Jange Mazzahimat (English: Marri Baloch, war of resistance) by Shah Mohammad Marri, Takhleeqat publication, Lahore, 1991 * Balochistan Siasi Kashmakash mudhamirat w rujhanaat (English: Baluchistan: Political Struggle) by Justice Munir Ahmed Marri, Gosha-e-Adab publication, Quetta, 1989 *'Popular Poetry of the Baluches' by M. Longworth Dames, The Royal Asiatic Society London, 1907 *''' Inside Baluchistan''' by Mir Ahmad Yar Khan (Khan of Kalat), Royal Book Co. Karachi, 1975 *'Problems of Greater Baluchistan' by Dr. Inayat Baluch * History of Baluch Race & Baluchistan by Mohammad Sardar Khan Gishkori, Gosha-e-Adab publication, Quetta, 1979 (First 1958) * Search Lights on Baluches & Baluchistan by Justice Mir Khuda Bakhsh Marri, Gosha-e-Adab publication, Quetta, 1977 (First 1974) Sources * Marri Category:Conflicts in 1840 Category:Conflicts in 1880 Category:Conflicts in 1917